One Shot One Chance
by Lynariae
Summary: Le clip de One Shot réécrit avec quelques passages en plus . - BangLo -


Devant ses yeux clos se déroulait un spectacle qu'il ne supportait absolument pas. Son ami était entrain d'être frappé et, il était déjà dans un sale état. La vidéo se finissait sur l'image de YoungJae avec, autour du cou, une pancarte où était écrit « $10,000,000 ». Comment trouver une telle somme ?! Alors que YongGuk rabaissait rageusement l'écran d'ordinateur du portable, aucun d'eux ne bougèrent, se demandant quoi faire. Le leader se leva et quitta la pièce énervé puis, le plus jeune le suivit en silence. Une fois le plus âgé entré dans le bureau, JunHong ferma la porte derrière lui et dit :

- Hyung .. On va faire quoi pour YoungJae Hyung ? on n'a pas une telle somme d'argent ..

- Je ne sais pas Zelo, je ne sais pas.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça quand on est que tous les deux.

- Alors ne m'appelle pas Hyung.

Un infime sourire prit place sur le visage ravagé de tristesse du maknae. Il s'approcha de YongGuk qui était assit sur le canapé et s'assit sur ses cuisses, de profil vis à vos de son leader. Ce dernier glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre son corps.

- J'oublie parfois que n'es qu'un enfin JunHong-ah. Tu ressembles tellement à un adulte.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant YongGuk .. Et tu le sais très bien quand tu te glisses dans mon lit pour faire des choses d'adultes. N'est ce pas ?

Il lui lança un regard entendu et YongGuk se senti légèrement mal à l'aise :

- Euh .. Oui, c'est vrai. Mais tu es quand même toujours un enfant aux yeux de la loi. Je risque gros si quelqu'un venait à savoir qu'on est ensemble .. Ce serait considéré comme ..

- Du détournement de mineur, le coupa Zelo. Je sais. Mais je suis entièrement consentant bordel ! Je suis peut-être mineur mais j'ai un cerveau !

- C'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre JunHong. Je le sais déjà.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou puis murmura :

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour YoungJae. Va prévenir les autres, on se retrouve dans la salle d'opération d'ici dix minutes.

Voyant que YongGuk avait repris son masque de leader du gang, il se leva et quitta la pièce, transmettant le message aux autres.

Sur cette grande table se trouvait un plan de la ville avec, tracé en rouge, le trajet d'une des voitures de convoyeurs de fonds. Le plus vieux exposa son plan : intercepter le convoi et voler l'argent. Il aurait ainsi de quoi payer la rançon pour sauver l'un des leurs. Chacun vit son rôle lui être attribué : DaeHyun et JongUp devaient se procurer des armes alors que HimChan était chargé de réparer la voiture. Quand à Zelo, YongGuk ne lui appliqua aucun poste mais, une fois qu'ils furent seuls, il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina dans la chambre. Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, leurs vêtements volèrent dans la pièce et ils s'unirent pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Après cet instant de luxure, YongGuk s'assit le dos contre le mur et JunHong s'installa dans ses bras. Le plus vieux l'enlaça et entreprit de faire glisser ses doigts sur le bras dénuder de Zelo.

- JunHong-ah, il faudrait que nous fassions du repérage sur le lieu où nous opérerons. Tu viens jouer aux touristes avec moi ?

- Bien sur que je viens !

Ils se levèrent tout deux, prirent une douche rapide et s'habillèrent. Les deux hommes sortirent de l'immense garage qui leur servait de planque et partirent sur le lieu où se déroulerait le braquage. Ils prirent suffisamment de photos, notamment des caméras, et rentrèrent. Tout le gang se réunit de nouveau et ils mirent en place les derniers détails de l'opération.

Le lendemain, chacun se prépara mentalement à ce qui se déroulerait le soir venu et ils révisèrent encore et encore le cours du plan. Alors que YongGuk était dans son bureau, il sortit la croix de sa combinaison et la regarda. Tant de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire de eux six. Comment l'un d'entre eux avait-il put être kidnappé ? Il avait faillit à son rôle de leader. Il embrassa sa croix comme une demande silencieuse à Dieu de les soutenir même si son gang et lui-même n'étaient pas des saints. Il relâcha la croix et releva la tête. Il croisa le regard de Zelo qui était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

- Je ne mérite pas d'être votre leader. Je n'ai pas sut vous protéger comme me l'oblige pourtant mon rôle.

- Hyung, ne dit pas de telles conneries ! Aucun de nous ne pourrait assurer ce rôle. Oui, YoungJae hyung a été enlevé. Mais on va lui venir en aide et redevenir la famille que nous étions. Ne doutes pas de toi, car moi, je crois en toi. Je te dis ça en t'en que membre du gang mais également en t'en que petit ami.

- Merci JunHong-ah de toujours être là pour moi. Tu es le plus jeune d'entre nous mais tu le sembles si peu. Je .. Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais, tu connais mes sentiments à on égard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Et je t'aime aussi YongGuk.

- Soyons prêt et sauvons YoungJae, pour le rendre à DaeHyun. Mais surtout, sois prudent ce soir.

- Je le suis toujours YongGuk. Et ce soir n'échappera pas à la règle, je te le promets.

Le soir arriva rapidement et chacun se mit en place. Le braquage se déroula à la perfection et personne ne fut blesser mis à part les deux convoyeurs de fonds qui furent mis K.O. HimChan et Zelo faisaient le guet pendant que DaeHyun et JongUp récupèrent l'argent et YongGuk leur donnait des directives par talkie walkie. Ils remontèrent tous en voiture et retournèrent à leur planque.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se regroupèrent dans une pièce et HimChan entreprit de compter l'argent. Au total 15 000 000 dollars : ils avaient largement de quoi payer la rançon de YoungJae. Tout serait fini ce soir : qu'ils soient en vie ou mort. YongGuk sentit HimChan lui poser sa main sur son épaule et il hocha doucement la tête puis il quitta la pièce sous le regard triste des autres membres du gang. Une fois de plus, le maknae le rejoignit dans son bureau. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et posa son regard sur son leader –et petit ami.

- JunHong-ah, pour une fois, laisse tomber ton masque d'adulte et dit moi ce que tu ressens réellement dans cette situation.

Le surnommé Zelo s'assit sur le canapé à côté de YongGuk et baissa la tête.

- Je .. Je déteste l'avouer mais je suis terrorisé .. J'ai vraiment peur pour tout à l'heure.

- Je ne peux pas te promettre que tout iras bien, je suis désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas YongGuk, tu n'y es pour rien.

Alors que le plus vieux allait rétorquer quelque chose, Zelo lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant tendrement, faisant passer tout ce qu'il ressentait dedans : peur, colère mais surtout amour. Puis, il se décolla et sorti de la pièce en silence.

Le moment était venu, ils avancent tous les cinq dans cette bouche de métro quelconque dans un endroit peu fréquenté de Seoul. Devant eux, le gang adverses YoungJae dans un état pitoyable. Le gang des B.A.P s'avance et le leader laisse tomber la malle remplit d'argent au sol. Un des adversaires la ramasse et l'ouvre. Il sourit et fait signe à son chef que tout est ok. Le chef relâche son otage qui commence à avancer vers son gang, sa famille, quand une balle le traverse de part en part devant le visage horrifié de ses amis. Il tombe au sol pour ne plus se relever. YongGuk échappe un cri de rage en dégainant son arme et entreprend de tirer sur chacun du gang rival. Ceux-ci répliquent et le leader des B.A.P est blessé, tombant par terre. JunHong se précipite à ses côtés alors que DaeHyun fonce dans le tas en tirant dans tout les sens, criant sa haine d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'il aimait. Quand Zelo réagit enfin, il ne reste plus que HimChan et lui en vie dans leur camp. Ils sont finalement tout les deux touché et tombe au sol, morts. Le chef adverse, uniquement blessé à l'épaule, commence à se trainer pour s'éloigner, seul survivant de ce carnage quand YongGuk se redresse avant de lui tirer une balle en plein cœur et de retomber au sol.

- J'aurais dut te dire que je t'aime, JunHong-ah.

_« La police vient de retrouver tous les membres des deux gangs de Séoul morts dans une bouche de métro. Ils semblent s'être entre tuer. La ville ne dormira que plus paisiblement désormais. »_


End file.
